Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA. May the Force Be With Us, story 4. While attending a formal dinner party at Otoh Gunga, Queen Amidala is in for a surprise.


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner 

Following the the alliance of the colonists of Naboo and the Gungans, Queen Amidala found she did not have the opportunity to visit the city of Otoh Gunga as she had intended. Now that her term as Queen was nearing its end, she was surprised and pleased to receive an invitation from Boss Nass to a formal dinner party in her honor, in order to celebrate her assignment as Senator and to bid her farewell as Queen of Naboo.

"This is rather courteous of the Gungans, don't you think?"

Captain Panaka looked at the young queen with an ambiguous look.

"What? What's that look for?"

"Dinner, your Highness?"

"Yes." The Queen smiled sweetly at him. "And you're invited as well."

As Captain Panaka strolled from the room, Padme could have sworn she heard him murmur something about needing an iron stomach.

The Gungan bongos safely transported the Queen and her company, consisting of Captain Panaka and handmaidens Sabe, Corde, and Dorme to the underwater city of Otoh Gunga. They were escorted to a large area described to them as the High Board Room where several members of the Gungan Representative Council were awaiting their arrival. Before being seated, Jar-Jar leaned over to the Queen to give her some last-minute advice.

"Brisky munchin yousa do. Gungans no liken outsiders no munchin."

Padme had spent enough time with Jar-Jar Binks to translate thestrange message into one that caused her some worry. No matter what is served -- eat it.

Rep Teers, one of the Gungan council members, was the first to greet her. "Weesa honored with your presence."

Rep Been and Boss Nass both bowed accordingly. Padme returned their bow and was graciously seated next to Boss Nass. On her other side were Captain Panaka and her handmaidens, and across the table were various members of the Gungan Council and military.

Just as Padme was getting comfortable in the padded seat, a wash of energy rippled through her body, causing the hair on her arms and back of her neck to stand on end.

_"Obi-Wan!"_ She eagerly called out to him.

_"Busy?"_

_"A Gungan celebration dinner at Otoh Gunga."_

_"Hungry?"_ He teased.

_"Yes...but not for food."_ She teased back through the Force.

_"I can remedy that."_

And before Padme could argue with him, she felt his stubbled face brushing up against the back of her neck, Obi-Wan's lips nibbling gently up the side of her throat.

_"Are you growing a beard?"_

_"I was considering it. Do you like it?"_

_"I'm not sure yet."_

Padme blushed and ran her hand along the path of the sensations of his cheek brushing against hers.

"Getting a little nervous your Highness?" Captain Panaka had noticed her flushed face.

"No, not at all." She smiled assuredly back at him, to which he replied with a look of raised eyebrow suspicion.

Before her was soon placed a covered bowl with intricately carved vines. She was about to comment on its beauty when the Gungan waiter lifted the lid and revealed its contents.

Just at the moment, she felt Obi-Wan's hands begin to trace a line from her chin, down her neck, in between her breasts, and to her abdomen. An audible gasp escaped her lips.

Boss Nass let out a chuckle. "Yousa no liken sea serpent soup?"

"Oh...uhm. No. It looks delicious." Padme grinned, but inside was concentrating on stopping the scream that threatened to explode as the cold soup before her wiggled with several small live sea serpents. She took a dainty sip from her golden spoon and grinned at her host. Her handmaidens sat in shock, staring into their bowls of squiggling liquid, unable to bring themselves to sample the Gungan delicacy.

Forcing down at least one-fourth of the cold creamy, fish-flavored liquid, Padme was relieved when the second course was served and the first one was taken away. All the while, Obi-Wan's hands were torturing her, running up and over her breasts and neck, his lips nibbling her neck, jawline, and ear.

The second dish was served on a long silver platter decorated with carved fish of various forms and sizes. Padme was relieved when the lid was lifted and steam rose from inside. At least this dish was hot, she thought, as she glanced down the table to her handmaidens, who had still not eaten a bite of their soup.

Once the steam had cleared, Padme stifled a groan as two pairs of eyeballs as big as her fist stared back at her from an array of various seaweed and kelp.

"Gooberfish eyes." Boss Nass stated proudly as he plopped one of the orbits into his mouth.

_"I missed you. It's been so long since I've touched you."_

Padme's eyes momentarily closed as Obi-Wan's hands slipped to her thighs, his fingertips moving in a circular motion on their inner parts. She reached down and gingerly forked the fleshy eyeball, cutting a portion of it with her knife in order to place it into her mouth. Upon biting into the squishy morsel, Obi-Wan's hands explored higher, reaching to her intimate core, massaging her while whispering words of love and seduction in her ear.

_"You feel so good, Padme. I wish I were really with you right now, touching you, kissing you, holding you, making love to you."_

Padme could not stop the loud moan of pleasure that escaped her.

It was Boss Nass who misinterpreted her vocal gesture. "Servant! Meesa thinks her Highness liken munchin on the Gooberfish! Give her more!"

Padme gulped as a double helping of eyeballs now rolled around on her platter.

_"Thanks Obi-Wan!"_ She yelled through the Force, choking down the vile substance with as much dignity as possible.

Obi-Wan could not help but smile._ "I think we're even now."_

"That's what he thinks!" Padme quietly uttered between mouthfuls.


End file.
